


Time of the Year

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Magical Danny Mahealani, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Jackson's hands haphazardly meet fabric at the end of the dark stairwell which he pushes through so that he finally sees light. His eyes try to adjust to the different contrast of illumination so that he can finally lay his sight on Danny but his field of vision bursts into a glowing bright white light before everything simply just… stops.





	Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 28th day of mmom 2018.

“Danny?” Jackson asks as he closes the door behind him after he walks inside his best friend's house with his own spare key.

 

It's late in the day, the sun has already set, the sky still has a light blue to it but it will soon be dark. Pitch black in fact because tonight the moon will be new, unseeable to the eye.

 

It's good for Jackson, makes the wolf more dormant than usual and gives him complete control over the beast without even having to try.

 

Danny doesn't answer and when Jackson focuses on his human hearing he doesn't hear any noises. No tv, no music, no nothing. He knows that Danny is in the house though, Danny had told him earlier in the day that his parents were gonna be away for the night but he was gonna stay at home, have some 'me time'. And well, Jackson is kinda interrupting that, but he has a key which his best friend gave to him for _whenever_ , so if he hadn't wanted Jackson to come around he would have said so, explicitly.

 

He's not worried just yet, Danny could have his headphones on and therefore the reason why he hasn't replied, but Jackson doesn't have to _not know_ what's going on in his surroundings, he's got powers he can harness and make the most of. Therefore, even though his senses are all dimmed down, he hones in on his hearing and searches out for any noises which will give his best friend away.

 

First, he hears Danny's breathing, quicker than usual but not struggling, just a bit laboured, like he's running hotter than normal. And then he hears his heartbeat, already going fast but speeding up as Jackson keeps on listening. Something's going on.

 

He doesn't bother locking the door before he's moving forward, toward Danny's bedroom. Best of scenarios he's interrupting Danny having some 'me time', as in, getting himself off, but the most likely of scenarios with what goes on in the town they live in is that something bad is happening.

 

At the stairs though, Jackson has to pause because the noises of Danny's body are getting further and further away, which means they aren't coming from his bedroom. Jackson turns back in his step and follows his ears this time instead of what he thinks he knows.

 

His ears take him to the kitchen but Danny isn't in there and when Jackson focuses his eyes he can't see his heat beyond the wall nor the floor, but his nose sure picks up on his smell.

 

Jackson's claws extend and his face shifts. Danny's breathing and heartbeat is still getting quicker and he's nowhere in sight even though he's clearly near.

 

Something is not right.

 

He follows his nose, finds where Danny's scent is the strongest, the last path he took through the kitchen. He's plunged into darkness when he enters a cupboard off to the side of the kitchen and then his nose runs straight into a wall.

 

The scent is strong but the path is blocked.

 

He growls in impatience and feels around the wall until he finds a crease running down its length, when he runs his hand down along it but finds no give, he moves upwards instead, until his arm is over his head and the crease changes trajectory into a vertical line. He follows that too but there's still no give, however it does join up with yet another horizontal line in the form of what is definitely a door.

 

Right at the bottom of what is the left side of the door there's a give, a small square bigger than his hand which he pushes in, and then the door is sliding off to the right, inside the wall.

 

“Jackson?” comes Danny's voice before Jackson has even had the chance to walk past the archway.

 

“Danny?” Jackson rushes inside but has to take stock of himself because the floor is not level like he had expected but instead steps down. It's dark and he just about manages to make out a stairwell with his enhanced sight.

 

“Don't!” Danny calls with a warning tone from below him.

 

“I'm coming,” Jackson assures in what he hope is comfort as he takes the steps as fast as he can. The stairwell is longer than one inside a normal house and he can't see anything beyond it, walls on both sides and only darkness at the end of it.

 

“Don't. Fuck. Fuck!” Danny quickly mutters. “Stay there for the love of God. Turn around,” Danny urges. “Please,” he pleads.

 

It's too late though, Jackson's already at the end of the stairs, and besides, he's still worried about Danny, there's no way he'd leave without seeing his best friend and making sure he's alright.

 

Jackson's hands haphazardly meet fabric at the end of the dark stairwell which he pushes through so that he finally sees light. His eyes try to adjust to the different contrast of illumination so that he can finally lay his sight on Danny but his field of vision bursts into a glowing bright white light before everything simply just… stops.

 

When the werewolf finally becomes aware of his surroundings once again, Danny is right in front of him, mewling one second and cursing the other.

 

They are so close that they should be touching, but they're not and Jackson really, really _wants_ to touch Danny right now. He tries moving forward but there's no more space to push forward into.

 

He shakes his head, trying to clear the fuzz inside it. The desire to touch Danny is immense but for a brief second he sees no reason why he would want that, and then the white light grows brighter around Danny once more and he _needs_ to do everything he can to touch his best friend.

 

There's vertical bars in his way but the gap is big enough for him to squeeze through if he turns on one of his sides so he twists his body while his head remains facing Danny, unwilling to let him out of his sight. He tries to squeeze in shoulder first but there's no give.

 

It doesn't make sense, the space between the irons bars is empty, but even when he tries to push his hand through the big enough gap there's no advancement.

 

When he looks down at his hand where he's trying to reach Danny he finally finds out why his tries have been futile. There's a blue glow emerging against his skin when he tries to push forward. When he pulls back it disappears but when he tries to get through again the light proves to be an immovable force.

 

“You need to get out,” Danny desperately says like it isn't the first time he's uttered it. “Why didn't you listen when I told you not to come down?” Although Danny is speaking aloud his eyes are scrunched closed and he seems to not be expecting an answer.

 

Jackson knows he has lots of questions, or rather should have lots of questions somewhere in his fuzzy mind but all he can think about is: “How do I get inside?” he growls from deep down in his chest. _Danny._

 

The locked up man moans and then whines as he paws at the invisible barrier which also glows a soft blue hue when he touches it.

 

Jackson watches as Danny curses again and shakes his own head before he takes his hands back to himself which he closes by his sides and schools his wanton expression into a sad and then hardened face.

 

Danny opens his eyes and reveals, “You can't.”

 

“Who locked you in there?” Jackson asks. He wants to get his hands on the person who locked Danny in there and make them open up the cage right now.

 

“Locked myself inside,” Danny's voice is full of relief.

 

“Open it then,” Jackson is quick to order.

 

Danny features turn further from sadness into happiness as he laughs with a pleased smile. “Can't.”

 

It doesn't cross Jackson's mind that Danny must have locked himself in there for a reason nor that he quite clearly wants to stay inside. “Tell me how to get you out,” he instructs instead even as he presses his hands against the invisible barrier.

 

Danny exhales slowly. “No way to,” he proudly responds. “The spell will only vanish when it's safe.”

 

“There's always a way,” Jackson protests as he bangs his hands a few times to test Danny's announcement.

 

Danny chuckles a bit crazily. “Made sure there wasn't.”

 

Jackson growls at the idea that he can't get to his best friend and tries to use brute force against the barrier.

 

Danny takes a deep breath and then turns around, walks two, three steps away from Jackson and catches his gaze which makes all his other movements stop.

 

There's a moisture running down Danny's back and when Jackson inhales he smells the sweat – but mostly he smells the heat. Danny's ass cheeks are perfectly rounded, the v to his ass shaped with defined muscles and Jackson wants to grab onto that.

 

The werewolf blinks quickly and then closes his eyes once more as he tries to think, to push through the haze in his mind. “You're naked,” he comments as the bright light emanating from Danny's body fades from his vision once he reopens his eyes.

 

“Y-you can-” Danny stutters in wonder and quickly closes the distance between them. “Are you here Jackson?”

  

Jackson scoffs at the silly question. But maybe it's not so silly. He doesn't understand any of what's going on: how he got so close to Danny when the last thing he remembers is darkness followed by bright light, why Danny is inside the cage, why he smells so sweet, and especially not why Jackson wants to get to him so badly- it isn't as badly as when he had been clawing at the barrier but he certainly still feels what he can only describe as a pull.

 

What he is certain of is that he's never felt like this about his friend before.

 

"What's going on?" Jackson asks and the shock on Danny's face is instantaneous.

 

There's no reply though because he hears a noise coming from upstairs.

 

Danny hears it as well because he looks up at the ceiling and then back to Jackson. “You have to stop them from coming in.”

 

“Jackson?” Scott's voice flows through the floor.

 

Jackson shakes his head. He can't do it, can't bear to leave Danny alone.

 

“Yes, yes you can, you can come right back to me after you tell them everything is ok,” Danny urges in supplication.

 

Jackson doesn't move though, it _hurts_ to even think about letting Danny out of his sight.

 

“I'm gonna be right here, can't leave remember?” Danny smiles although it's rushed as he tries to get Jackson to stop the three sets of steps which are already in the kitchen from coming down to the basement.

 

“We'll be able to get you out of there together,” Jackson utterss before the thought has even registered in his head.

 

“No, Jackson, _no_ ,” Danny insists with a terrified tone.

 

There's stomping down the stairs though and two seconds after there are growls. When Jackson turns to look behind him he sees Scott and Derek coming at him, both half shifted which makes Jackson instantly shift as well.

 

“Guys?” He has an inkling that they can't hear him and is proven right when he looks at their faces, gazes gone completely dark and focused beyond him, on Danny.

 

“Scott? Derek?” comes Stiles' questioning tone, the last pair of feet to come down the stairs. To his surprise, when Jackson looks at the human Stiles doesn't seem affected like their pack mates.

 

“Jackson, what's going on? Derek and Scott said they heard you growl.”

 

Jackson can't remember doing that but it doesn't matter right now, Derek and Scott are still walking towards him as though in a daze with the clear intent not to be stopped.

 

They come closer and closer, and yet closer, but they don't attack. Simply flank him, each on one side. Jackson turns around to follow their movements and it hits him again, _Danny._

 

He doesn't know how long it's lasted previously, but now it seems to be over in a blink of an eye. The brightness on and around Danny quickly fading to normal light this time.

 

Jackson becomes aware that both Scott and Derek are trying to break through the invisible barrier, clawing at it with no success as their growls rise louder and louder.

 

“Scott?” Stiles asks with a cautious voice. “Derek?” When he doesn't get an answer from either he tries, “Jackson?”

 

Jackson looks over his shoulder at Stiles, notes he's walking towards them and looks very much worried and confused.

 

 _Well join the club_ , Jackson thinks and turns back to Danny.

 

“Danny? Is that you?” Stiles asks as he finally catches sight of the non-werewolf behind Jackson.

 

“Stiles,” Danny greets with a wave and a wince, covering his lower half behind what Jackson realizes is a tub in the centre of the cage. He didn't notice that before, has barely seen past the light emanating from Danny's body.

 

“Why are you in a cell?” Stiles asks straight away in what Jackson can now recognize should have been one of his first questions.

 

“Time of the year,” Danny answers sheepishly.

 

“Times of the year?” Stiles repeats.

 

“Like time of the month for these guys,” he explains pointing at the three werewolves in front of him.

 

Jackson looks around him again and sees that Scott and Derek are lighting up the barrier as they keep trying to get in. _Danny_. “We need to get him out,” Jackson abruptly demands.

 

“Jackson,” Danny carefully reasons. “I don't think you want neither Derek nor Scott to get their hands on me, right?”

 

Jackson tilts his head. Why is his head so fuzzy again? Somewhere deep down he knows that Danny is playing with his strings.But at the forefront of his mind is the thought that he _wants_ Danny and he'll fight anyone who tries to touch what clearly needs to belong _only_ to him.

 

“What's going on?” Stiles flails.

 

“You need to get them out,” Danny explains like it is a simple request while keeping his gaze fixed with Jackson's.

 

Hearing the human's voice clears up Jackson's head a bit though.

 

“So easy,” Stiles scoffs. “Their wolves have taken over! Do you really think human strength trumps werewolf strength?”

 

“Just put your hand over their eyes,” Danny instructs with confidence.

 

Stiles looks at him in doubt.

 

“Out of sight, out of mind,” Danny quotes.

 

“That easy?” Stiles doubts.

 

“Yes,” Danny utters with confidence.

 

Stiles approaches Scott first, careful of his friend's hands which are moving in an erratic manner, still clawing at the barrier that lights up blue wherever it is touched. He lifts up his hands, opens it so his fingers are straight and pushes them tightly together before he lifts the other hand in the same manner and overlaps his fingers so he can lift his arms over Scott's head and cover up his vision without making contact.

 

And just like that Scott stops moving. “Hello? Who's that?” He asks as he brings his own hands up to Stiles in order to dislodge them.

 

“Don't move your hands,” Danny warns Stiles.

 

“Okay,” Stiles answers as he vigorously nods.

 

“That worked?” Jackson asks with speculation.

 

“What-What's going on? Stiles? We were on the way to get groceries for pack night,” Scott shakes his head a bit as though trying to get at his memories. “Jackson doesn't usually come so when Stiles saw his car parked here he thought we'd get two for one, but-” Scott makes another quick move to try and see past Stiles' hands with no luck, so instead he bends his knees to drop his head and see what's going on.

 

The change in Scott takes less than a second and Stiles yelps and jumps back.

 

Scott growls louder than he had previously been doing and Jackson quickly turns to the true alpha in response, fangs bared and a low growl rising in his throat.

 

It isn't worth the effort though because Scott's gaze is solidly on Danny and his attention doesn't even waver when Jackson pushes him.

 

“Do it again, Stiles,” Danny demands.

 

“Bu-But,” Stiles flails.

 

“Now,” Danny commands with a sharp voice which actually makes Stiles move into action and into quickly clapping his hands over Scott's eyes.

 

Scott brings up a hand to Stiles' hands again.

 

“I'm having deja vu,” Scott remarks.

 

“No, this has actually happened once already,” Stiles informs with a chirpy tone. “This is crazy,” he informs Danny.

 

“Just take him back upstairs,” Danny instructs in a strict manner.

 

Stiles begins to manoeuvre Scott but his best friend stays put.

 

“What's going on? Lemme see.”

 

“You don't remember what happened last time?” Stiles checks although he's kinda got a reprimanding kick to his voice.

 

“I remember bending my knees to see and getting rid of your hands but then there's nothing besides bright light until your hands were back over my eyes.”

 

Stiles looks at the caged man in question but Danny shakes his head and tilts his head up towards the ceiling.

 

“Let's go buddy.”

 

Scott moves with Stiles but asks, “Is that Derek growling?”

 

“I'll explain it when we're upstairs.”

 

“ _Af_ _ter_ everyone is out,” Danny corrects.

 

Jackson growls but Stiles keeps walking Scott towards the exit of the hidden basement.

 

“You've got some steps,” Jackson hears Stiles say before their noises grow distant.

 

“I'm not leaving,” the younger werewolf tells Danny in defiance.

 

Danny nods and waits patiently for Stiles to come back.

 

“You're naked,” Stiles suddenly notices once he's past the blackout curtains.

 

And really, Jackson would say 'great observation skills' sarcastically towards the human, but it took him a long ass time to notice it too. Although technically he's got the excuse that what seems to be affecting the werewolves isn't affecting Stiles.

 

“Nothing you haven't seen in the changing room's before,” Danny reminds although Jackson looks down and checks that yes, Danny's crotch is still covered.

 

“Derek's turn,” Danny informs.

 

“He's really growling,” Stiles observes.

 

Danny is all encouragement when he replies, “Just use the same trick you did on Scott.”

 

“Not sure I want to,” Stiles admits as he looks worryingly at Derek.

 

“You're the only one that can do it right now, Stilinski.”

 

“Using the surname, geez, can't go against that,” Stiles sarcastically mutters.

 

“ _Stiles_ ,” Danny states in an impatient tone.

 

“Got it,” Stiles answers as he moves towards the remaining alpha in the room.

 

“Hey buddy,” Stiles utters soothingly as he stops two steps away from Derek. “Just gonna put my hands over your eyes,” he explains.

 

“He can't hear you,” Jackson growls in impatience.

 

Stiles bites his tongue on a remark and steps yet closer, raising his hands to obstruct Derek's view. “Can you hear me?”

 

“Stiles?” Derek questions with a sniffing nose.

 

“Yes,” Stiles explains. “I am gonna take you upstairs and explain everything.”

 

“How about you start explaining now?”

 

“If you move with me then yes I will,” Stiles agrees.

 

It seems that the human has more control this time due to the practice with Scott but Danny still watches them walk away.

 

When they are at the steps he utters, “I'll see you in a bit.”

 

“Don't bother,” Jackson growls. “That trick isn't going to work with me, I've looked away plenty and I can _remember_.” There may be gaps but he's clearly not as affected as Scott and Derek were. “I am _not_ leaving.”

 

Stiles looks back at them for confirmation or disputation from Danny while carefully keeping his hands over Derek's eyes.

 

“I don't insist on staying with you when you go all raar,” Danny says to try and convince him to leave.

 

“You haven't gone all _raar_ ,” Jackson repeats the sound in a non-realistic manner, complete with an eye roll. “I am safe, and you're safe. Thanks to this idiotic cage,” he grumbles.

 

“Am I coming back?” Stiles asks with an irritated tone as he barely manages to keep Derek from catching sight of Danny when he too gets the same idea that Scott had earlier to bend his knees and shorten his height for a peek.

 

“Lock the front door,” Jackson instructs with daring eyes at Danny. “We'll see you in the morning.”

 

“ _Fine,_ ” Danny agrees and allows Stiles to take Derek away.

 

“So...” Jackson drawls as a conversation starter.

 

“Look, I'm safe,” Danny carefully explains.

 

“I am still not leaving you.”

 

“You can go upstairs, you'll be able to hear me.”

 

“No, I'll keep you company.”

 

“Not a good idea,” Danny informs.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it's my time of the year and I'll soon be changing.”

 

Jackson doesn't bother asking about what Danny will change into, he'll soon find out, there's a more important question. “So what?”

 

“So it's not good for you.”

 

“You locked yourself up.”

 

“Your wolf will go wild when I turn.”

 

“I got pretty good control of my wolf right now,” Jackson disputes with a shrug. “Anyways, seems like the only thing I'll want if I turn is you so it's not like I'm going to go anywhere.”

 

“You're my best friend Jackson, can't you please do this one thing I am asking you?”

 

“I don't want to. I _want_ you.”

 

“You don't actually. It's my pheromones.”

 

Jackson's nostrils flare and he concedes, “You do smell quite nice.” He takes a moment to look from one side of the cage to the other and then up and down it. “But I snapped out of it unlike Scott and Derek. I can think and speak, all they could do was growl and try to get inside.”

 

“You don't want to get inside anymore?” Danny challenges.

 

The nod which Jackson responds with is accompanied by a frown. “I may not have complete control.”

 

“The longer you stay the worse it'll get.”

 

“What are you gonna do?” Jackson asks as he ponders leaving for the first time.

 

“Take a bath,” Danny responds as he gestures to the tub.

 

“ _Hm_ m,” Jackson replies and thinks. “Will you call me if you need me?”

 

“I won't need you,” Danny assures.

 

“But if you need me?” Jackson prompts. The reply takes too long, he can see that Danny has to stop himself from saying no before he says _yes_. “You're lying,” Jackson accuses once he hears Danny's heart stutter.

 

“I won't need you,” Danny says through gritted teeth.

 

“What do you need?” Jackson asks instead in clear dismissal of the second lie.

 

“For you to leave.”

 

“That sounded honest,” Jackson observes with curiosity. The werewolf turns in his step to look at where the stairs are, he's still confused as to what's going on but an interrogation can wait until morning. And maybe then he won't have the desire to surround Danny.

 

Jackson titters on the balls of his feet, glances back at Danny and then takes a step away from the cage.

 

The whimper that emits from Danny is from deep down, it is needy and it sounds painful.

 

Jackson snaps his head back immediately and notes that Danny has plastered himself against the barrier which is glowing blue from his head to his toes due to how strongly Danny is trying to get out.

 

“Should I still go?” Jackson asks with an unsure tone although his whole body is pulling at him, trying to get him back to Danny.

 

Danny groans and tries to curls his fingers to get at Jackson but the unmovable force created by the spell doesn't give.

 

“While you still can,” Danny finally utters in a low and unwilling tone.

 

“What's the worst that can happen if I stay?” Jackson asks and turns back to Danny fully. “I scratch in futility at this cage?” he guesses from what he remembers himself doing and also what he witnessed the other werewolves do.

 

Danny shakes his head from side to side. “I'll get _hot_ , I won't be able to keep my hands off of myself.”

 

Jackson can tell what Danny doesn't explicitly say. “You'll treat me to a show? That's not so bad.”

 

“A show that you wouldn't want if you were in your right mind.” Danny's struggling to fight between what he wants and what he should say.

 

“I think I'll prefer waking up in the morning having watched you stroke yourself rather than hear you struggling and suffering from upstairs.”

 

“You could leave the house,” Danny suggests although it pains him.

 

Jackson scoffs. “I couldn't. And not because whatever is going on with you has made me want you, but because I am your friend and I won't leave you to ride this out on your own.” It's good to feel like he has a clear head even if he knows he isn't in complete control, it means he can tell Danny how much he cares. “I don't know why I've been able to snap out of it, but now I _know,_  which means your days of hiding whatever you are and locking yourself away from the world are over,” he informs with conviction.

 

“You're too good to me,” Danny whines but finally gives in to his body's pressing needs.


End file.
